Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to vehicle windows, including windshields, door windows and/or roof windows, that may be installed, for example, in an electric vehicle.
Technology related to tinting vehicle windows typically involves selecting a desired tinting as measured by VLT (visible light transmission), and cutting and applying tint films with a corresponding VLT. However, such procedures are limited in their ability to provide a tint that is optimal for all driving conditions, such as day, night, overcast, raining, snowing, etc. Additionally, as the plastic tint films age over time, they may develop roughness on the surface, flake and/or peel.
Suboptimal window tinting can lead to various problems under different conditions, e.g. depending on whether there is too little, or too much tinting for the current conditions. For example, The absence of tinting (or too little tinting) can increase the risk of skin cancer from long-term exposure to light, cause eye damage due to high-intensity light exposure, and/or increase cabin temperatures to levels that damage, fade or otherwise accelerate the deterioration of the vehicle interior. Too much tinting can also affect the driver's ability to see at night or other relatively low-light conditions, and/or obstruct desired views through roof windows and the like.